Where The Heart Is
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: After years of strife and struggle, Connor and Abby know it was all worth it.


**Title**: Where The Heart Is **  
Author**: Evenstar Estel **  
Rating**: K **  
Characters**/**Pairing**: Connor/Abby.  
**Spoilers**: Post-Series AU **  
Genre**: Romance, Baby!Fic. **  
Summary**: After years of strife and struggle, Connor and Abby know it was all worth it.  
**Author's Note**: Written for the LiveJournal community Conbykink's Babyficathon.

Written for Prehistoric Cat

Prompts:  
- purple dinosaur  
- dirty nappy  
- and a photograph of a man and baby sleeping.

Where The Heart Is  
2011 Evenstar Estel

Connor massaged Abby's shoulders, soothing her and helping her relax. She sniffled and caressed the baby's downy head as he suckled at her breast. She held him as close as she could and tried very hard not to burst into tears. Nick was only three months old and hadn't been out of her sight since the very second he was born. When Abby had first found out that she and Connor were expecting, she'd been terrified of being a mother. Connor, had encourage her every step of the way as the pregnancy progressed. Her own home life had been broken and neglectful with a selfish, heartless mother that made her daughter feel like an unwanted parasite. The moment their son came into the world, Abby fell in love so completely with the new little soul that being away from him made her physically ache.

"If you get too anxious, he'll know it," spoke Connor softly.

"I know, I'm trying," said Abby.

Connor kissed the top of her head and then her cheek. "I know you are sweetheart. You don't have to go if you really don't want to. But you know he'll be safe as houses with me."

"I know that in my head, but I can't help it. He's still so small. What if I'm delayed and he gets hungry again? What if he wants me and I'm not here?"

Connor wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her face. "Abby, love. There's the extra milk you pumped this morning and if he's upset, I'm here."

Abby nodded and tears shimmered in her eyes. Connor gently turned her face to his and captured her lips for a soft, loving and passionate kiss. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Nick loves you so much, Connor. I know when he's with his daddy he's safe and happy. I _should_ do this."

"Not if it's too much too soon."

"It's just one Pilates class! I'll be back in less that two hours."

"That's right."

"I'm going to miss him like crazy."

"He'll probably nap the entire time you're gone. You're a good mum, Abby."

"Thanks. I'm constantly second guessing myself."

"Which is silly. You're a natural."

Abby smiled and focused back on her son. Nick let Abby's nipple slip from his little mouth and he sighed, belly warm and full. Abby smiled at him and lay him against her naked chest. She tucked his head under her chin and rubbed his back until he brought up air. She cuddled him and kissed him for a few minutes before passing him to Connor. She rushed away and changed for her first post-pregnancy Pilates class. She'd been diligent about working out at home and the weight she'd gained whilst carrying Nick was melting off, but she needed the regimen of the class to push her a little bit further. She wanted to get her energy back and be strong and fit to give their son her complete self. She emerged from the bedroom dressed in her work out gear and felt her heart flutter at the sight of Nick cradled in Connor's arms. Connor also looked incredibly sexy wearing only a pair of shorts and snuggling his baby against his bare chest.

England was in the middle of a heat wave and no one was wearing much in the way of clothing. If Nick got too hot he got horribly cranky, so like his parents he wore very little, just his nappy and a light tshirt. Abby almost burst into tears as she made her way to the door, Connor following close behind. She kissed him, then Nick and slipped away quickly before she had a chance to change her mind.

"Your poor mum," Connor spoke to his son. Nick looked up at Connor with recognition in his dark chocolate eyes. Connor was convinced they had a genius on their hands with Nick. He was already a very alert and interactive baby. Whenever he saw Abby he wiggled with excitement and his favourite place in the world was to be in her arms. Connor could relate. "Come on Nick, what say you n' daddy watch a little Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. There's a marathon on the telly. I'll teach you who everyone is. Jadzia's the _best_. So hot! Don't care for that Dr. Bashir bloke, bit shifty if you ask me."

Half an hour into the episode, Nick got fussy. It wasn't until that moment that Connor realized this was the first time he'd been alone with the baby. He immediately looked for Abby and she wasn't there. Big fat tears formed in Nick's eyes and Connor knew that any second now he'd explode in sobs. He wanted his mum and suddenly, so did Connor. He grabbed the baby's chubby purple T-Rex plushie and danced it in front of Nick. The baby was distracted for a moment only before he burst into tears and squalled. Connor whimpered. Nick didn't cry without a reason. He knew the baby wasn't hungry. Abby had fed him before she left. Sid and Nancy came to investigate, ever protective of their little human. Rex chirped from above, showing his concern. The two diictodons got close and sniffed at the baby, then recoiled and went running. Connor sighed. He knew what that meant. Seconds later it his nose too.

"How come you _never_ do this when mummy's holding you? Why do you _always_ save it for me?" Connor groaned. He carried his son to the nursery and got out a fresh nappy and the wet wipes to clean him. Abby was a meticulous and attentive mother and Nick never spent more than a few seconds in a wet or dirty nappy if she could help it. Consequently if he was in any discomfort for more than minute he got upset. It was probably a good thing. Abby assured Connor it would make Nick easy to potty train when the time came. Connor lay the baby down and got to work.

"Ugh! There's an apocalypse in your pants, mate!" Connor complained. Abby insisted on using cloth nappies and while it was certainly comfier for the baby, it was a lot harder to clean up from. Connor tossed the soiled nappy in the bin for the cleaning service they used and continued to hold his breath. He cleaned the sobbing baby and after a few minutes decided a little more was needed. He scooped the baby up and took him to the bathroom. Connor was becoming pretty adept at cleaning up babies. He couldn't recall Nick gifting Abby with a dirty nappy. Connor stripped off his shorts and turned on the shower. He waited until the water was warm enough, but not hot, and stepped in. He lay Nick over his shoulder and held him under the spray. The baby squirmed, but he stopped crying. Keeping one hand securely over his son, Connor deftly filled his hand with baby shampoo and soaped the little boy up. Nick gummed his fist and relaxed under the soft spray of water. Once the baby was washed and rinsed Connor turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and then wrapped the baby up in the fluffy cloth. Connor returned to the nursery with a fresh, dry baby. He lay him down on the changing table and powdered the creases in Nick's skin. Abby was worried about him getting a rash from the heat.

"You know what? I think you've earned a bit of freedom and so have I! If mummy asks, it was your idea." Connor lay himself down on the couch with Nick with his face to his father's chest. Connor lay a protective hand over the baby's back and kissed his soft head. "Right, so where were we? Odo's a shapeshifter..."

!*!*!

Abby practically ran the whole way home. Her Pilates class had gone well enough, but more than once she lost her concentration. In her head she knew Connor and the baby were completely fine, but her heart ached to be reunited with them. It was a damn good thing that the anomalies were under control and _someone_ else could babysit the whole affair. She and Connor were taking their year of parental leave and Abby was coming every closer to not going back to work at all and being a full time mum. Not in a million years did she ever imagine she'd be having such thoughts, but Nicholas Stephen Temple had immediately become her whole world. As she entered the flat she heard the television. She quickly made her way up the stairs in search of her boys. What she found utterly melted her heart. She also had to giggle at the fact that the pair were naked. She had no idea what precipitated the nap in the nude but she thought it terribly sweet. All the tension eased away from her body. Nick was secure and asleep on his daddy's chest and Connor, bless him, was snoring lightly. She crept over and turned off the television and watched them for several minutes before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

She stood under the tepid water and let it sluice over her body. She'd had a good workout and it was nice to see some of her friends. She knew she had to start getting out into the world. She couldn't just be _mummy_. On the other hand, what was the point of all hers and Connor's years of struggling to make the world a safer place if they didn't get to enjoy it properly, raise their son and spend as much time with him as possible? Those questions could be answered another time, for right now all she wanted was to hold her baby. She dried herself off and found her silk robe and secured the sash around her waist. She brushed out her wet hair and went back to Connor and Nick. She knelt down on the floor beside them and was happy to see her son was awake. He saw her and began to fuss, eager to be held. She gently moved Connor's hand away from the baby's back and picked him up.

"Hello my angel," Abby cooed, dotting kisses all over his face and body. The baby yawned and stretched. Abby sighed contentedly and snuggled him. Connor suddenly jerked and woke up in panic.

"Nick!" he called.

"Shhh, Conn," said Abby. "I've got him."

"Oh..." Connor relaxed. Just like Nick had done, he yawned and stretched. Connor's arm rested behind his head and the other landed on his stomach. "Had me worried for a second there. How was your class?"

"Good. I'm glad to be home now." Abby leaned in and kissed Connor's cheek.

"Going back tomorrow?"

"Probably."

"He'll be okay, Abbs. I take good care of him."

"I know you do." Connor made a sound and his eyes closed as he fell back asleep. Abby smiled at him and then at Nick, the perfect little copy of her husband. The baby was drowsing again also, so as carefully as she could Abby nestled him back with Connor. She eased him into the nook of Connor's arm and their faces rested against each other. In short order the pair were sound asleep and would likely remain so for a good hour before Nick was due for another feeding. Abby smiled at her little family. All the years of strife had been worth it to have what they did now. She leaned over and kissed them each on their foreheads, then left them in peace.

The End


End file.
